bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CS16: Zenek się budzi ze snu
Zenoheld: Profesorze Klej Clay: Królu, moje imie mówi się przez "C" Zenoheld: Zamknij się i słuchaj, zaatakujesz bakugalaxy Clay: Ja? Ale jaaa.... Zenoheld: Zamknij się w końcu i rób co ci mówię, zaatakujesz bakugalaxy Clay: Tak jest Zenoheld: No, a ja odetnę im drogę ucieczki jakby uciekali, do dzieła Clay: Tak jest Zenoheld i Clay się rozbiegli, a tymczasem Mag Mel: Pora, by zapłacili za swoją interpentynencję, Gundal Gundal: Ta? Mag Mel: Koniec spania, wyruszamy do bakugalaxy, musismy w końcu wygrać Gundal: Hej do przodu Mag Mel także wyruszył w stronę bakugalaxy. Po około godzinie. Clay: Witajcie bakugalaxy, szykujcie się na niechybną porażkę Ami: A ty to? Clay: No bez przesady, walczyliśmy tylko raz, ale i tak musicie mnie znać, jestem profesor Clay Pit: Słuchaj Klej, to jest teren prywatny i wynoś się stąd Clay: Po pierwsze to jestem Clay, a nie Klej, a po drugie to chcę was zniszczyć, nie będę się bawił w Dancer: Gimbusa? Clay: Tak. zaraz, CO? nie, w tereny prywatne, nieważne, KO! BB!BS! Girux Girux 20 000 punktów mocy Pit: Nawet nie chce mi się walczyć z tobą, ale widzę, że nie odejdziesz jak ktoś nie da ci w łep, BB!BS! Lightnoid, Linehalt Girux 20 000 punktów mocy ZL 13 200 punktów mocy Clay: SMA! Ostrzał światła Girux 25 000 punktów mocy ZL 3 200 punktów mocy Pit: SMA! Tarcza złotego smoka Girux 10 000 punktów mocy ZL 33 700 punktów mocy Clay: SMA! Ostrze cząsteczki Girux 11 000 punktów mocy ZL 10 000 punktów mocy Pit: Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, SMA! Złote oko darkusa Girux 11 000 punktów mocy ZL 21 000 punktów mocy Clay: Taki dzieciak jak ty nie będzie mnie pouczał, SMA! Działo armatnie Girux 111 000 punktów mocy ZL 21 000 punktów mocy Pit: Na to czekałem, SMA! Odbicie zaklęcia Clay: CO? Girux wystrzelił z potężnego działa, a Linehalt przekierował jego cios w samego Giruxa, który od razu wrócił do formy kulkowej. Clay: T-t-to nie możliwe, nie nie zgadzam się, zapłacicie mi za to - po tym jakże ciekawym monologu Clay wyjął pistolet i wycelował w Pita - Zginiecie za upokorzenie mnie Dancer: Taaaaaak, wcale nie ześwirowałeś i wcale nie zadzwonimy do psychiatryka Clay: ŁOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO - Clay zaczął się śmiać jak to na wariatów przystało - Jakieś ostatnie słowa przed śmiercią? Pit: Tak, wiesz, że tu jest Mei? - w tej sekundzie Mei walnęła Clay tak silnym wiatrem, że całego wgnitło go w ziemię Mei: Klej? Co to miało być? Clay: ŁOOAAAAAAA, nie jestem Klej, tylko Clay Dancer: Tak, każe się nazywać Klejem, o tam jest Facet w biały fartuchu: Dziękuje panu za telefon, my się ni zajmiemy - po chwili wraz ze swoim kolegą wyciągnęli Kleja i wsadzili do samochodu, jednak tymczasem. Hydron: 3-SSMA! Atak słońca, plus Gniewny samuraj, plus Rairiki Cios katany Zenoheld: Nie tak szybko, Assault system Hydron: To nic ci nie da, pokonam cię jednym strzałem Nagle Girux został zniszczony jednym strzałem Zenoheld: H-Hydron? Jak to to zrobiłeś? Hydron: To nie ja? Koth: Witam was panowie, gdzie znajdę Rexa? Zenoheld: Może najpierw powiesz nam kim jesteś? Koth: Nie mam na to czasu, Hrumbl wykończ ich Hrumbl użył swojej siły i zabił zarówno Zenoheld jak i Hydrona, którego ostatnie słowa brzmiały: "Koniec przeżyłem najlepiej". Po chwili BakuGalaxy spotkało mężczyznę, który nosi tylko czerwone spodnie i czarne buty. Ma długie czarne włosy siegające do końca pleców. Połowa twarzy jest z metalu, tak samo pół szyi i cała prawa ręka. Koth: Witam was, gdzie znajdę Rexa? Pit: Jesteś kolejną osobą, która się nas o niego pyta, a my nie mamy pojęcia kto to jest. Koth: Widzę wśród was esencję feniksa, jedynym feniksem w tym wymiarze jest Rex, a po ilości esencji można spokojnie wywnioskować, że przebywał z wami bardzo długo. GDZIE ON JEST? Dancer: Nie mamy pojęcia, o kim ty mówisz Koth: Nie chcecie współpracować co? Hrumbl!!!! Hrumbl: Gorhuk kew darn Alex: Ahaaaaaaaa Koth: Hrumbl z chęcią was zmiażdży, chyba że powiecie gdzie.... co to? Nagle na niebie pojawiło się światło lecące w stronę Hrumbla, a tym światłem okazał się drugi Hrumbl. Koth: Aeopathila, co ty wyrabiasz? Aeopathila: Zerox mnie wywalił, myślisz że nie będę go wkurzać? Koth: Lepiej zejdź mi z drogi, znajdę Rexa Aeopathila: yhyyyy, jeśli znajdziesz go tak jak znalazłeś ostatnio Hrzępa to Rex nie ma się o co martwić Koth: Zamknij się i odejdź, a ja nie powiem Zeroxowi o twojej dalszej zdradzie Aeopathila: Masz się za fajnego, bo ci kiedyś spaliłam twarz i rękę? Koth: Czy mam się za to zemścić? Aeopathila: A no tak, to nie ja, to ty robiłeś jajecznicę Koth: Zamknij mordę Aeopathila: Oj nie ładnie gadasz, SMA! Ognisty podmuch Hrumbl: Wybacz Koth Koth: Miałaś farta, ale nigdy nie dałabyś rady, gdybyś walczyła fer Aeopathila: Tak sobie wmawiaj, a teraz wynoś się Dancer: Em.... czuje się wykluczony z tej jakże interesującej konwersacji Koth: Następnym razem Aeopathila was nie uratuje, więc strzeżcie się - po tych słowach odszedł, tak samo jak Aeopathila Ami: Dobra nie kumam tego co się ostatnio dzieje Mag Mel: Ja też nie, po co udajecie, że nic nie pamiętacie? KO!BB!BS! Gundal Alex: My nie udajemy? BB!BS! Werna 10 000 punktów mocy Gundal 100 000 000 punktów mocy Werna Alex: SMA! Tornado wiru Gundal 100 000 000 punktów mocy Werna 100 010 000 punktów mocy Mag Mel: SMA! Wymiar Gundalu - z Gundala wystrzeliła energia, która zmieniła rzeczywistość na taką, która odpowiadała Gundalowi Gundal 100 010 000 punktów mocy Werna 100 000 000 punktów mocy Mag Mel: Gińcie, SMA! Błysk otchłani Gundal 200 020 000 punktów mocy Werna 100 000 000 punktów mocy Alex: SMA! Sędzia ognia Mag Mel: Co jest? Czemu on jej nic nie robi? Werna: Zaraz poznasz prawdziwą moc, Alex Alex: Pokaż mu Werna, SSMA! Kryształowa destrukcja Gundal 200 020 000 punktów mocy Werna 100 500 000 punktów mocy Mag Mel: HA! To nic ci nie da, KOS! Kasacja przeciwnika Gundal: Co się dzieje? Mag Mel: O co ci chodzi? Gundal: Moja moooc Gundal 199 000 003G Werna 100 500 000 punktów mocy Alex: To już koniec SMA! Kryształowy smok - furia życia Gundal 173 824 215G Werna 201 000 000 punktów mocy Mag Mel: O nie, nie pokonacie nas tak łatwo, SMA! Tarcza Gundalu Gundal 164 573 917G Werna 100 500 000 punktów mocy Mag Mel: Gundal, ubij ja zanim stracisz wszystkie punkty Alex: Nie liczyłabym na to, SMA! Niespodziewany haos Gundal 161 111 012G Werna 301 500 000 punktów mocy Gundal: Przygotuj się na niewyobrażalny ból Werna: Nie rozśmieszaj mnie Werna uderzyła ogonem Gundala, który od razu padł na ziemie Gundal: C-Co? Jak to możliwe? Werna: Czego wy stale od nas chcecie? I kim jest ten cały Rex? Gundal 147 514 139G Gundal: Nic się ode mnie nie dowiecie Alex: 2-SMA! Kamienny grobowiec, plus Błysk otchłani Gundal 132 114 913G Werna 603 000 000 punktów mocy Werna cisnęła Gundala taką samą energię, którą zwykł on uderzać ze swojej paszczy. Werna: Powiedz w końcu Gundal: Nigdy Mag Mel: Nie będziemy się bawić, Krakix, do mnie Alex: To ci nie pomoże, nie macie szans, Werna, SMA! Tsunami Aquosa Gundal: AAAAAAAAAAAA Gundal 93 112 483G Werna 603 913 452G Werna: Lepiej gadaj szybko Gundal: Spadaj Gundal 63 419 112 Werna 612 347 115G Werna: Jak chcesz Alex: SMA! Nieskończony kryształ moc domen Krakix: U - powiedział Krakix widząc jak Werna rozwaliła Gundala, który pełen bólu wrócił do formy kulkowej, a następnie Werna pokonała jego Mag Mel: Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale mimo wielkiej mocy ciągle przegrywam, ale zobaczycie, przyjdzie czas, kiedy was ostatecznie unicestwię - po tych słowach odszedł Ami: Doskonale Alex, pokonałaś tą żółtą puszkę Dans: Ta świetnie sobie poradziłaś Alex: Dzięki, po prostu poczułam, że muszę go pokonać Pit: Hmm... dziwny był dzisiejszy dzień Tymczasem w siedzibie Zeroxa. Zerox: Jak ta (piiiiiiiip) śmiała to zrobić, nie daruje jej tego, a co do ciebie to myślę, że dwa miesiące kary w lochach wystarczą, żeby odpokutować tą porażkę Koth: Masz rację mistrzu Zerox: Zebierzcie mi go z oczu, radni, ma któryś z was pomysł jak pozbyć się Rexa i tego całego Kaydena? Gejsza: Ja mam, zaatakujmy we wszystkie możliwe punkty ziemi, a Rex wyjdzie z kryjówki, żeby ją bronić, a wtedy ty mistrzu go zniszczysz Zerox: Dobry plan, jutro atakujemy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Ciemny Sojusz